


is this what you were looking for?

by deducingontheroof



Series: Tentacles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diver!Suga, Gen, Gore, Sea Creature!Akaashi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “I was looking for a mermaid,” the man responded in the same awestruck tone.Keiji scowled, “I don’t like that term, but I suppose you’ve found what you’re looking for.”





	is this what you were looking for?

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could say im sorry, but *shrugs*

Keiji loved to watch the sun dip beneath the line of buildings making up the small port city. For a few minutes, the sky would bleed red before darkness fell, awashing the city in a different kind of beauty.

Sometimes he wished he could go there. Sometimes.

Most of the time, though, he was happy in the bay, lazily swimming around and preying on any human that got too close.

The water glistened with the reflected red light of the sunset, and he dove through it, shattering the image and plunging down to the tunnel that led to his lair.

But someone was already there.

Keiji’s eyes widened as he observed the man, clad in a wetsuit and some kind of mask, exploring his home. 

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

The man’s head whipped around, and his jaw dropped open as he saw Keiji.

“Who- what are you?” the man asked amazedly.

“Akaashi Keiji,” Keiji responded crossly, choosing to answer the first question, “This is my home. What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for a mermaid,” the man responded in the same awestruck tone.

Keiji scowled, “I don’t like that term, but I suppose you’ve found what you’re looking for.”

“This is amazing! Daichi’s not gonna believe this!” the man gushed, “Do you mind if I take your picture?”

Keiji looked at him, stunned, “Have you heard nothing of the vicious sea creature that inhabits this bay, killing any human who touches the water?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I figured that was the mermaid!” the man laughed, “My best friend’s a marine biologist, and keeps trying to tell me that they don’t exist. I get to prove him wrong!”

“You’re brave, for a human,” Keiji admitted, “What do they call you?”

“Oh! Sorry, I’m being rude. Sugawara Koushi, but people call me Suga!” the man, Sugawara told cheerfully, “About that picture?”

“I do not think you understand the situation you’re in, Sugawara-san,” Keiji told almost lazily, coiling a tentacle around his arm, “No human may leave my bay.”

Suga gasped, “But I just wanted to know what you were!”

“There are no excuses,” Keiji denied, ghost of a smirk forming on his face as he reached out with more tentacles, wrapping around Sugawara’s arms and chest, the man immobilized with terror as Keiji squeezed him lightly.

“Why?” Sugawara squeaked out as a tentacle snaked around his neck, “Why do I have to die? I just wanted to meet you!”

“I’m a very private person, Sugawara-san,” Keiji replied, smirking fully now as he slid a tentacle into the man’s mouth, exploring the back of his throat, forcing it upwards. Sugawara’s nose began to bleed, and two more tentacles filled his mouth, one snaking down his throat to choke him from the inside. One poked out Sugawara’s eye.

The water around them was mixed with swirling red streaks, and the sounds of Sugawara’s screams filled the air, the entire town already mourning him.

It took an hour for them to finally stop.


End file.
